Characteristics of semiconductor devices typically depend upon temperature. As an example, efficiency of an emitter in a bipolar or parasitic bipolar device or a threshold voltage in a Field Effect Transistor (FET) device are typically temperature-dependent. It is desirable to improve a temperature dependency of characteristics of a semiconductor device.